User talk:Jose Joaquin Roda Tirado2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hokuto Renkitōza! Thanks for your edit to the Taizan Hadatsu Gō page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 09:45, October 8, 2011 Can you please remove the Nanto Jarō Geki ''attack from the ''Nanto Koshu Ken page and move it here please - Nanto Jarō Geki. Thanks. Endofcentury 18:04, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I will look into it for you. Endofcentury 14:23, October 30, 2011 (UTC) The Arc System game techniques (like Ryuhashi Dan) really don't deserve their own entries. They're just fanservice moves created for the video-game. :/ I have added the Taizan Senbu page and image now. Thanks. Endofcentury 16:14, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Meido Shi is the technique Gaiya used to manipulate Hades. I will find more info on this technique. Nishi Muku Ha appears in Jubaku no Machi novel but was not included in Shin Hokuto no Ken. Wiki style I see you're editing a lot of pages, but PLEASE try to respect the style of the other pages, some of your contributions stick out like a sore thumb, I can try to coach you if you want to learn how to create content that's more in line with usual wikis. --Madness ❧ talk 20:34, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Evan1975 would be the best person to address any issues to, as I believe he created this wiki. Thanks. --Endofcentury 23:06, January 28, 2012 (UTC) As I said in a revert comment: "This style breaks any coherence with the rest of the wiki, and is only ever featured on the pages created exclusively by Jose Joaquin. So either we have a Jose Joaquin style wiki (which means changing ALL THE PAGES to a new style) , or we have a traditional style wiki, where everyone else can contribute too." While I do agree that the admins have some sort of final word, but Jose's style is incompatible with the contribution of everyone else, including Evan's, so I get the feeling that Evan's letting him do the work. Also, while it is true that Jose has edited many of the Kenpo and Waza pages, there were already pages that encompassed those arguments with a style that was accepted between all contributors. Don't get me wrong, I love revolutionary thinkers, and I love disrupting approaches, it's how society progresses, but I don't think that a microsoft word-like approach is the best we can aim for, specially if we want this wiki to be accessible to any kind of device (pc, mobile phones, tablets). You might want to compare any of Jose's pages with Ganzan Ryōzan Ha, which I used as template/example for the Waza pages. --Madness ❧ talk 09:39, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Olive branch By the way, I'm not trying to shut you down, I'm just seeing if I can help you contribute to the wiki as it is, a common project, and not as if it was your own thing. Your approach to altering pages makes it impossible for anyone who is used to work on wikis in a wiki-like way to add content. So please, let's try to work harmoniously and stay with a more traditional approach, I can help you with the transition, so you can keep producing content in a way that doesn't disrupt the chance for everybody else to do the same. I know I don't to a lot of edits in this wiki anymore, my thing is more the creation of styles/templates/boilerplates and the such, sadly my real life leaves me little time for pet projects like this, but I hold Hokuto no Ken very dear, and it pains me that Pokémons have several better organized wikis than Hokuto no Ken have. So please, add content but add order, structure and coherence as well, or we'll end up with a lot of stuff, that's also a lot of mess. --Madness ❧ talk 09:55, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I can understand spanish. Instead of insulting me and reediting everything I do, try talking with me, you might get better results that way. --Madness ❧ talk 10:09, January 29, 2012 (UTC) : P.S.: I'd appreciated if you learned how to sign your comments when you use them. I get the feeling you're not too expert of wiki text, and I'm offering to help, which in my opinion beats insulting. --Madness ❧ talk 10:11, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Gogo google translate. Estás exagerando, traté de hablar con usted, le respondió con insultos y contra-cambios, trate de actuar como adultos y confrontar a las personas y sin ser grosero al respecto. Yo no estoy en contra de su presencia aquí, pero por favor recuerde que este es un esfuerzo de la comunidad, y si se puede, dejar de actuar como una reina del drama. --Madness ❧ talk 14:01, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Bah. Grow up. --Madness ❧ talk 15:47, January 29, 2012 (UTC) To be honest with you, I do agree with SirRandomage. I know you are only trying to contribute to the wiki, but the way you've designed pages makes it impossible for people to edit in Source mode. I did mention this to you at the time but you didn't care for it. Endofcentury 19:08, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I shall thank you For giving me a chance to learn more about the nuances of the spanish language, for I am a big fan of multilinguism, in fact I plan to raise my future sons and daughters as bilingual. --Madness ❧ talk 18:18, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :Although I must say that I might refrain from teaching them the kind of words you are using with me right now until they get a little older, because as much as it is fun cussing, I'd rather let them have the fun of discovering it on their own. --Madness ❧ talk 18:20, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I keep forgetting stuff, apparently you extended me an invite to your place, which I might end up accepting, what kind of arrangement did you have in mind? Are you, in fact, inviting me to stay at your place? I'm not sure if I can impose. --Madness ❧ talk 18:25, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Dude, boring, make up new threats. You're losing my attention. --Madness ❧ talk 00:05, February 12, 2012 (UTC)